Perforated hardboard, such as pegboard, is a board pre-drilled with evenly spaced holes. It can be mounted on a wall and the holes are used to accept metal pegs to support various items. The holes may be circular or formed as a slot. There are a large variety of connectors which are designed to engage the holes in the pegboard and to provide hooks or brackets for attaching other devices. For example, simple hooks are available that have a first end that goes through one of the holes in the wood pegboard with the other end extending downwardly along the pegboard and then curving out away from the pegboard. The hook may also have an additional peg on the back that engages a second hole in order to stabilize the hook. Any of a variety of objects may be hung on the hook. Because the pegboard has a plurality of holes at regular intervals, the hook may be placed in any of a multitude of positions, making for easy organization.
Typically, the pegs or other connectors for use with perforated hardboard are not securely held in place in the pegboard. Further, most of the connectors are preformed and made of metal and thus they are relatively expensive to ship.